


Cold Blood

by KillerOfHope



Series: Thanatos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Character Death, Role Reversal, Sabriel Big Bang, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Gabriel summons an ancient deity of death. He needs Thanatos' aid to save his nephew Jack. But there's always a price.





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sabriel Big Bang 2018. Art was done by [KD-art.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766347?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_180491925)   
> In terms of mythology: Thanatos is the God of Death and his twin Hypnos is the God of Sleep.

 

 

> #### No light when the dust has settled.
> 
> #### No life will come from here.

 

 

Usually Gabriel knows better than to deal with Pagan Gods, especially the old ones.

He's been a hunter long enough to know that some monsters are human and that humans can be monsters as well. Between having a vampire as a friend and a short, but intense relationship with a werewolf and various other encounters that the hardcore traditionalist frown upon, Gabriel is the to-go-guy, when monsters have concerns that they can't solve on their own. Often it's just something simple as opening up a bank account during business hours, making a few phone calls for people whose claws are not made for modern cellphones or coming up for a reason, why that certain spot of land shouldn't be recreated into a parking lot.

Over the years Gabriel has seen a lot of weird shit and met a lot of strange beings. And yes, some don't qualify as people, but his foster father was a pastor and he always preached to love all of God's creations. That he extended his faith to the so called monster as well cost him his life in the end, but Gabriel has made his peace with that bloody night.

Mostly, but that's not the point.

"Well, either I do this or I crawl back into my bed," Gabriel mumbles to himself as he checks the ingredients one last time.

It's almost too simple in order to work, but right now he's desperate.

Bile raises in his stomach, but he swallows it down. The small animal wriggling in his hands whimpers a little as Gabriel sets it down on the cold floor.

"Shh, it's going to be over soon, I promise you that," Gabriel soothes the pup. He strokes the soft fur and the only consolation is that the little dog wouldn't survive the night anyway.

The spell clearly speaks over a sacrifice, of a life that must end or otherwise the deity Gabriel will call upon will not appear, but despite the despair driving him Gabriel refuses to sacrifice an innocent life. Of course, he could've dragged the next monster with him that crossed his path, he knows quite a few who certainly deserve death as well, but it could taint the deal. The deity is said to be wise, if not always kind. Unfortunately that is so much information on him that Gabriel can't say what is true and what is false. Some may be just retellings of mistranslations, yet what option does he have?

"Letum, please hear me out," Gabriel calls out as he ends the life of dying pup as gently as he can. The drawings on the floor do the rest. Without any pronouncation to worry over, he can put his entire heart into the summoning. "Letum, I need to speak with you."

At first nothing happens.

"Thanatos!" Gabriel pleads.

The air shifts. But that's just the puppy drawing its last breath before it lowers its head on the ground. Maybe it's only his percerption or it's the groundwork of the spell, but Gabriel imagines that the little puppy is already stiff and cold three heartbeats later.

Gabriel sinks to the ground and gathers the little pup up carefully.

He wonder if it's possible damn your soul by killing a small and innocent animal.

 _All I wanted to do it help Jack_ , Gabriel thinks and tries to keep the tears at bay.

"Well, at least you had the sense not to summon me using mangled ancient greek," an annoyed voice interrupts his thoughts. Gabriel's heart jumps and not even his hunting reflexes help him as he looks up to the tall figure looming above him.

He wants to say something. He had a whole strategy laid out, but the act of killing the pup he got from a local shelter three days ago has thrown him off. Suddenly the thoughts of Cas' and Jack are far away. The weight of having killed a young, innocent animal, which should have led a long and blissful life with a typical amercian family nearly crushes him.

"What...?" Gabriel tries to process what the god he summon just said.

The deity huffs. He's dressed in black, as the discriptions have told him, but instead of armor and a robe, Thanatos is clad in dark jeans, a grey Tshirt and a leather jacket. Like the myth say, he's associated with the color black, though Gabriel would describe his hair as brown. Just like his eyes, but next to the pale features that look like as if they haven't seen the sun for a long time. The gaze is dark and eternal.

"I said that I'm glad that you didn't call to me in ancient greek. Most people get it wrong these days, leaving it to me to decipher what they want. English and Latin completely suffices," Thanatos huffs and shakes his head. His long floopy hair flies with the movement.

Still unraveled and thrown off by the puppy he's still holding in his hands, Gabriel wonders how inapprociate it is to to realize that Thanatos hair looks really soft. In fact, Thanatos is exactly the type he'd hit on regardless of the situation. He has picked up people in the supermarket while they did they groceries at three in in the morning. Bonded with dudes at the ER while they shared hilarious stories how they came to their horrifying and life threatening injuries. Talked people out and into stupid situations.

Yet right now his mind comes up empty.

Thanatos seems to realize this, because he sits down next to Gabriel. He does it with grace that surprises him, but he doesn't object when Thanatos lifts the dead puppy out of his hands.

"It's alright," the deity says, placing his cold hand over Gabriel's. Who is reluctant to let his friend go.

"It's not fair," Gabriel whispers and his voice wavers. "He shouldn't have died, just because I can't deal with losing people just like anybody else."

"He was sick, you knew that the moment you picked him up," Thanatos reminds Gabriel with a lot of gentleness in his voice.

It reminds Gabriel of what he has read about the god. He went by many names througout the history, but Thanatos seems to be the earliest. Mors and Letum is what the Romans called him later, adding a gentler image to the God of Death. Who truly doesn't look like the cruel and vicious deity the greek painted him to be. The Romans attributed him to the peaceful death, argued that Thanatos cannot be all bad when the God of Sleep is his twin.

"I know," Gabriel croaks. He can barely see anything behind the tears that he can't hold back anymore. "I know that, but ..."

Gabriel doesn't finish the sentence.

Instead he cries and cries as Thanatos wraps an arm around him and lets out the tension he has been holding in the past months.

 

* * *

 

 

They bury the puppy. It's a nice spot outside the hut Gabriel has been using. There's no stone, just a mark in the tree next to the grave. By the time they're finished Gabriel feels a bit better, but he still lets Thanatos do most of the work. It gives him time to study the deity a little and with each passing minute it gets more and more difficult to comprehend that the this man with the most gentle hands Gabriel has ever seen, is supposed to be a greek god of death.

He has dealt with pagans before and nine out of ten times they're bloodthirsty assholes.

Kali is the only one who didn't screw hinm over, but even she he tries to stay clear off. There's just something about them that drives him mad. Even if he has no trouble using witchcraft, spells and enchantments in his daily work. The minor spirits and lesser gods are usually tolerable, if you know what they like and which topics you have to avoid.

The big ones just piss him off.

Perhaps the years learning at his father's knee have rubbed off a little. Though Gabriel is the last person, who you should count as devout catholic.

 _'Well, you have your heart in the right place,'_ his foster father used to say and shake his head.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Gabriel mumbles an apology. Back outside he's reminded that he still has a life to get back to. There are still Castiel and Jack waiting for him, both probably worried sick what he has gotten himself into.

"I should be the one apologizing. My summoning tends to have that effect on people and I use it to judge the souks who try to demand favours from me." Thanatos says and brushes over Gabriel's forehead with two of his fingers. "The magic will wear of within the next hour."

"Damned, all the snarky responses I'm usually known for, washed away by all that emotional crap," Gabriel mutters and tries not to think about how unraveled he must look.

"If I have gathered correctly than you have more than enough reason to get a bit emotional," is Thanatos response. Somehow the god manages to usher Gabriel back to his car, sensing that the hunter doesn't want to get back inside the house again. "So why don't you drive us to the next dinner and we discuss why you summoned me in the first place? It's been a while since I had a good burger."

Gabriel sends Thanatos an incredelous look. The pagan is the first to eat mortal food. Aside from costly wine or other beverages, his kind tends to be picky when it comes to food.

Thanatos shrugs and confuses Gabriel even further by smiling at him. "My brother really loves what humanity has done with food in the last decades. Trust me, it's kind of impossible not to pick up some preferences when you have someone proclaiming their undying love to greasy food ever since it came into existence."

 

* * *

 

 

It takes a while to get to the diner. For some reason Gabriel doesn't want to drag Thanatos into the next best thing, not when he knows the town well enough. Besides, as redicilous it may sound, he's nervous. He has done business transactions like this a thousand times before and he picked Thanatos for a specific reason. The guy is rumored to be reasonable, though there are little records in the hunting community about what this guy demands in return for his favours.

As Gabriel waits for Thanatos to chose his meal, he dares to study him a little. It's difficult to comprehend that this guy is a god. So far he hasn't witnessed any flair for dramatics, speeches about puny mortals stealing his precious time or other traits that usually come with pagans.

No, Thanatos completely lacks the unbear able haughty arrogance that is typical for gods and it's very refreshing.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Gabriel asks, when the god balances a full plate to their table.

"Shouldn't I?" Thanatos looks confused. "I don't get to do this very often."

"No, no, it's alright. I just think the amount of coffee alone would kill me."

Honestely, he didn't know they made cups in that size.

"Trust me, with a brother like Hypnos around I need all the coffee I can get," Thanatos laughs and Gabriel is completely blown away how carefree, refreshing and beautiful it sounds.

"Should I bribe you with coffee instead?" Gabriel wants to know as the god digs into his food. "For I must admit I expected much worse, when I chose you for a deal."

He grins despite the seriousness of the situation. Would this be just another day, just another contract Gabriel would be amazed how laid back Thanatos is. The god just cursed a little, when he discovered that he barely fits into the hunter's small car. He humored an old lady by putting groceries into her car and did funny faces to a small child waiting in the line in front of them.

Gabriel almost regrets it that this isn't a date.

 _You're here to do business,_ he reminds himself. _Cas and Jack are counting on you._

"Well, before you make any kind of promises how about I hear you out first?" Thanatos says. "Besides, being responsible for my coffin supply would be just unfair, regardless how what you want from me. I'd rob you blind within three weeks."

"It's kind of a longer story," Gabriel sighs and launches into the tale.

 

* * *

 

 

It started with their father, who once found two abandoned children and decided to raise them on as his own. Gabriel never learned how he and Cas came into their father's care, but he suspects that they're survivors of a case gone wrong. While hunting has never been the Pastor's greatest strength, he never hesitate to do the job when the need arose. Though, or so his father always claimed, having Gabriel and Castiel changed something in him. Instead of getting more protective, Jimmy started to reach out to the things they were hunting whenever he could. It didn't always work and in the end his foster father was killed by a regular human, who couldn't stand the fact that some monsters could be damned good friends.

"You get this from him, don't you?" Thanatos wants to know as he chews on his fries. "I know your name, Gabriel Novak. You have made a name for yourself."

The hunter flinches. He knows that word has gotten around. Most of his clients are recommondations, but he didn't know that his reputation extended to circles like Thanatos' as well.

"I have a knack for convincing people," Gabriel shrugs. "Sometimes I just know what they need and it's not much of a stretch to figure out a less bloody version that makes everyone happy."

"Like talking vampires into drinking cow blood?" Thanatos raises an eyebrow.

Gabriel shrugs. In the past he would've bragged about it. Being civil with a vampire, staying friends with someone freshly turned is one thing, convincing the entire coven to go for the vegetarian route quite another. But not even they could help with his problem, regardless how well connected the vampire kind tended to be.

"Didn't do much, when I actually needed things to work out for once," Gabriel mumbles bitterly.

Last year he'd have thought himself to be a well-connected guy. The type of person, who always knows someone. Who gets exactly what he needs from a friend of a friend. Yet, when his little brother needed his help, when he asked for a personal favour for once, they suddenly abanonded him all.

Too many casual antiquances told him to get lost, that they don't want to have anything to do with him as long as he's fucking around with angels. They didn't want to get caught up in it and maybe he would't either, but it's his little brother they are talking about.

"So what happened?" Thanatos wants to know. His chin is resting on his fists and suddenly he looks old. Serene and wise. As if there's nothing he hasn't seen before.

It gives Gabriel a little hope.

He swallows dry and continues, "A while ago my little brother Castiel did something stupid. He got involved with a woman."

"I can guess, where this is going," Thanatos mumbles.

"Oh yeah, he got her pregnant. That's not the difficult part." Gabriel resists the urge to slam his fists on the table. He had liked Hannah well enough. She had been a bit weird, but they all attributed it to the memory loss. "She didn't know who she was and after we couldn't find any relatives she moved in with Castiel. They were happy and everything was fine until Hannah got pregnant."

"She wasn't human, was she?"

Shaking his head, Gabriel answers. "No, she wasn't. I wouldn't have cared, okay. There are monsters who live on human flesh and still pay their taxes like everyone else, but we didn't expect a fucking angel."

Fury is rising in Gabriel's chest. Angels aren't often seen on earth, but the basics are known to every hunter. They need vessels to interact with humanity, but never actually give damn unless things were seriously going to hell. Hunters knew angels existed, but sightings were rare. It's not the first thing you think of, when something unexplainable happens, but just like vampires they aren't just fairytales either.

With the next sentence Thanatos proves how smart he really is. Gabriel just appreciates that the god is cutting through the crap and gets straight to the point.

"May I assume that we're dealing with a Nephilim? For that's highly unusual and is going to cost you," Thanatos says.

Gabriel notices that the dinner has gotten empty. Suddenly the customers all have left and even the waitress disappeared into the kitchen. No fancy power play, but he has read that Thanatos works very subtle.

"I know. But anything you demand from me is still better than selling my soul. I don't want to go to hell, especially since crossroad demons tend to screw you over." Gabriel stares at his hands. He fought long with himself if summonig a pagan god is the right choice, but it's still better than making a deal with a demon. Neither Cas nor Jack are going to appreciate it, besides it's about making a point as well. Keeping Jack safe is top priority, but Gabriel wants a good life for his nephew. "There's no garantuee anyway that they're able to protect a Nephilim. They would rather use him for they own purposes."

"Tell me Gabriel, what do you want?" The hunter shivers as Thanatos soft voice washes over him. "What is so important to you that you're willing to sign your life away? For a Nephilim nonetheless."

The sound of Thanatos' voice is almost mocking and it's too much like all the answers Gabriel has gotten so far.

"I want Jack to have a chance of a normal life!" Gabriel screams and slams his fist on the table. "He's nothing but a child. It's not his fault that his father forgot to use protection and that his mother belongs a race of heartless assholes. So yes, I will do anything if it means that Jack gets to chose at least."

"I see," Thanatos drawls. The god leans back to throw his long arms over the backrest of the bench he's sitting on, but despite the relaxed pose, power radiates off him like Gabriel has never seen before.

Suddenly the scenery around them seems to loose its color, greying out and the dinner fades away until the god becomes the center of his entire world.

He doesn't believe in destiny. Gabriel doesn't want to, but between raised by a devout priest and the knowledge how much the supernatural world likes to screw you over, he can't deny that there's perhaps a possibility that this meeting is supposed to happen. As hunter you walk into the night with your eyes wide open, each and every single one of your steps is deliberate. You have to believe or else your prayers and your excorisms won't work.

His father would call this a test. Something God put in front of him in order to determine his strength.

But Thanatos is not allied to Hell. Gabriel isn't making a deal with a demon, but rather with something else.

As much as Gabriel rebells against the norms, the stupid rules and the more traditional views his father tried to distill into him, he can't help but hesitate in the face of stepping over the line. It's one thing to flaunt his bisexuality before his father, to pick up the one girl in the entire town willing to have sex in a church or dig into some harmless vandalism by pranking assholes.

Putting himself at mercy of a god, a deity of death nonetheless, is something else. It's an act that would certainly wake his father's wrath, were he still alive. Gabriel likes to imagine that he'd be more disappointed than angry. The first is a very familiar occurence to him. Unlike Castiel, Gabriel was never the son Jimmy wanted him to be. He'd have demanded to have faith in the angels. He'd have trusted in Heaven and would've handed Jack over. Accompanied by sadness and a little regret perhaps, but certainly without a second thought if his actions were truly the right choice.

"They want Jack," Gabriel finally forces him to speak. Like with the puppy before he's trembling, but this time it's not guilt or grief. It's anger, the hopeless fury of not being able to do anything in order to protect his family. "I don't know why, as far as I know they are as suprised about Jackie's existence as we are, but they believe it's better to for him to grow up in Heaven."

It's a gift that Thanatos powers allow them to be undisturbed. Gabriel doesn't care if the god is crafting an illusion, has thrown them into a pocket dimension or if he has the power to slow down time. Right now all that matter is that there's no one but Death around to witness how he falls apart.

"Take a deep breath, it's going to be alright," Thanatos says softly. The god gets up to hug Gabriel and ever since the relevation of Hannah's true nature came crashing down on them three years ago, he's able to breath freely.

A strong hand presses him against a broad chest. Gabriel inhales the scent of worn out leather as he allows Thanatos to comfort him. It's been a while since he let anyone close enough to do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel doesn't remember how they got outside, but it's late evening and he retreated with Thanatos to a quiet corner. At this point the only sign of life is the occasional car driving down the highway around the corner. Besides that, they are completely alone. The dim light of the street lamp should make it creepy, but the atmosphere of the cold night with its monsters lurking between the shadows feels more normal to him than imaging having to fit into a schedule of a regular working person.

He has always been awake at odd others. Getting up at noon the older he got, driving his father nuts, because he couldn't bother to even dress himself before 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Let alone be up and dressed to the service at sunday morning.

Sitting outside on a stone ledge near some awful smelling trash bins relaxes him. Gabriel checks if he has still all his weapons, just to be sure. Their familiar weight is a constant he clings to, which gives more sense for savety than their actual effect on the god looming silently above him.

They wouldn't work on Thanatos anyway. You can't kill the personification of death.

"Feeling better?" Thanatos wants to know.

"Yeah, thanks. Though I don't get why the heck you are so damned patient with me," Gabriel answers. "I'd have left a long time ago, had I been in your position."

"In my line of work you are not in a great hurry." Thanatos shrugs and leans against a lamp post. He looks as if he has not a single worry to be concerned about.

Which has to be the explanation, why Thanatos hasn't left Gabriel to fend for himself hours ago.

"So is it boredom that drives you to spend time with me?" Gabriel can't keep the slight tone of bitterness out of his voice. He used to think that he had friends, but as Hannah's pregancy proceeded it became more and more apparent who he could truly count on.

No one. Everyone he asked told him it's better for the Nephilim to leave. Disappear from the face of Earth, literally.

Not even Kali, who has millions of faithful follwers and an entire continent under her influence, refused to help. Even she balked at going to war with YAWHE's fierce warriors. At least not over a Nephilim. All she did in the end was to point him into Thanatos direction. Because Jack is his flesh and blood and she owes him a blood debt.

That doesn't mean that Gabriel knows what should come of this meeting. Kali warned him that Thanatos is an odd one.

"I'm here, because you're an interesting creature. Even the Underworld has heard of you, Gabriel," Thanatos finally says. "I must admit that I followed your summoning mainly, because I wished to meet you. I was curious what could you possible want and I must say that you got yourself into an interesting situation."

"Interesting," Gabriel snorts humourlessly. "How reasurring."

To think that he used to find Hannah's lack of cultural understanding funny is something he can barely comprehend anymore.

It seems to be a lifetime ago ever since he tried to introduce Hannah to StarWars. With little success he might add, though he could tell that the subject of Sith and Jedi interested her to a great deal.

 _'I wanted it to be different for Jack,'_ Gabriel dispairs silently. _'I had all the plans of being the cool uncle, because god that kid is going to need me with Castiel and Hannah as parents.'_

Not that Hannah is able to do much these days. Last time Gabriel checked in she had been too busy holding up the wards. Keeping her family hidden, at the cost of being unconscious for the better part of the day.

Thinking of Hannah laying unconsciousness in her bed in the hideout, while Castiel took care of his son, drives Gabriel to new heights of courage. He needs to now if this whole endeavor has been worth it, though he takes it as a good sign that Thanatos hasn't rejected him outright.

"Are you going to help me then?" Gabriel asks. "Jack is hidden for now, but I don't know how long this is going to stay this way."

To Gabriel greatest relief, Thanatos nods.

"I'd like to see the child in question before I can tell you what exactly I will be doing in regards of Jack, but please trust me when I tell you that helping you is in my interest as well." Thanatos looks thoughtful and sad, when he adds, "I'm afraid it's still going to cost you a lot. Less, because I want to rob you blind, but more because it's not easy handling a Nephilim. Even in that stage they can harness a lot of power."

"Anything," Gabriel promises. Perhaps a bit too quickly, but he doesn't care.

All that matters is Jack and Cas.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you seriously want to drive all the way from here to North Dakota?" Gabriel asks incredously and points at seat driver, where Thanatos is trying to squeeze himself into. "A god like you must have faster ways of transportation."

"I do. I have." Thanatos grits out as he tries to fold his long and redicious legs into a comfortable position. "But I want to get to know you. Depending on how it goes we may be stuck with each other for a long time."

Call Gabriel mad or at the end of his rope after the day he just had, but Thanatos smile is downright flirtous. Given that the god is literally taken out of greek legend and certainly looks like as thousands of people have built temples to workship statues of him, the makes Gabriel's stomach flutter. Maybe it's nervousness. Maybe it's the fact that this isn't just one of his usual contracts, where his clients need a specific thing and he can count on them to fuck off once it's done. This time it's him who needs help.

Perhaps Thanatos is just playing friendly, Gabriel doesn't know what his angle is or what the god gains from spending so much time with Gabriel, but it cannot hurt to be cautious. Though he has to admit that there's not a lot what he can do if this fails.

He gribs the steering wheel thight.

It's not fair that Castiel has to lose his son to feathered dicks, just because he isn't able to come with a solution.

"Mind if I put on some music?" Thanatos asks and points at the radio.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and the god shrugs. "You don't look like as if you're willing to make small talk."

"Then why are you here anyway?" Gabriel snaps and wants to cring as rock music starts playing. Somehow Thanatos manages to hit the exact station which playlist hits their situation. He tries not to listen the soothing sounds blasting out of the radio or hum along with the lyrics.

When you spend so much time on the road and working in some very rural part of the country, rock music is unescapable. For it's always those pubs and bars who seem to be stuck in the past, who are a great source of information for any hunter and while Gabriel likes singing along to Taylor Swift on long car rides, modern pop songs often just don't fit the atmosphere. Especially not if you're covered in blood or running away from angered town people.

"I'm here, because you need me," Thanatos offers, speaking far too softly for Gabriel's likening.

The hunter hates himself for wearing his heart on his sleeves. He can lie, extragrate and play tricks if he has to. But he's not good at hiding his feelings. He rather runs away and leaves behind the people he loves than facing them.

There's a reason, why he hasn't seen Castiel in three months and while his little brother is good, not even he can't dissect him over the phone. God, it's going to take Castiel three seconds maximum to figure out that there's something fishy going on. The younger Novak always had a knack for quietly figuring out people and holding his silence until they break and end up telling him everything he needs to know.

"Yeah, you're right. I need you, but that doesn't mean I have to do like it." Gabriel finally admitts a while later. The car speeds along the dark road, driving through the night while the world is engulfed in darkness.

When Thanatos doesn't say anything, waiting patiently for Gabriel to continue, the hunter realizes that is going to impossible to wait out a death deity. If there's anything Thanatos has in aboundance, it's time. Probably hasn't to be anywhere either, for Gabriel can't imagine that a ancient and immortal god has a schedule filled to the brim with appointments.

People have always managed to die on their own, right? No reason why Thanatos can't entertain himself a single mortal in desperate need of help.

"I have always managed to look after myself, you know?" Gabriel finally folds. Obviously Thanatos wants something from him and between the choice of talking about his shitty past and the prospect what the god will claim in return for his help, Gabriel prefers to rant about his issues.

"I was four or five, when my brother and I were adopted by Father Jimmy. He was a hunter or at least, he knew about the supernatural and one day he probably stumbled over two orphaned kids. He never told us how or where he found me and Castiel, but he tried to raise us as his own." Gabriel stares out of the window, fixing his eyes on the road. In the corner of his eyes Thanatos moves, but the god is just shifting to get a little bit more comfortable. Staring ahead and losing himself in his memories, Gabriel continues, "I don't remember what the life was like before Father Novak took us in, but my little brother adjusted far better than I did. While he was perfectly content to learn everything about God, prayers and love, I turned out to be a trouble maker. I kissed and fucked girls and boys, I smoked anything from cigarettes to weed, come home drunk and stoned and got into fights. But no matter what I did, Father Novak only smiled and said he'd be there if I wanted to talk."

There had been good days as well, but in Gabriel's aging memory the happier days are fading into the background. What he remembers most is the fact that Jimmy refused to be called 'Dad'. Perhaps this fucked him up more than it did Castiel, but Gabriel likes to think he did a good job as older brother. He always made sure that Cassie got all the love and encouragement he needed, even if Gabriel isn't a role model anywhere else.

"I never did," Gabriel whispers, breaking the silence once again. "I never came around to talk and we became distant. I fucked off to hang out with monsters, helping them live a normal life instead of hunting them down."

"You're famous for that," Thanatos offers quietly. Gabriel looks at him, stunned. The god nods and says, "Word has travelled that there's man named Gabriel, who will aid you no matter what kind of creature you're as long as you don't eat him, don't threaten his family and pay for his services."

"That pretty much sums it up," Gabriel murmurs to himself. "Though I always wondered why lucked out and never got caught in the crossfire so far."

"Most creatures think that you're too valuable."

Gabriel raises his eyebrows and stares at the god. Thankfully the road is empty or otherwise he'd crashed into a something by now.

"Me? Valuable?" Gabriel wants to know. "Never ever, your age must've affected your brain. There's no way that I'm anywhere near important in any kind of circle. I'm a fuck up, that's what I am."

Thanatos shakes is head as if he can't believe that Gabriel doesn't realize his own worth.

"You have helped a few powerful and influential people. Many creatures regard you as neutral party and keep away those, who don't honor that agreement."

The answer is a scoff.

"Strange how none of these powerful and influential people lined up to help, when I truly needed them."

Thanatos lets it slide. There's no way he can convince Gabriel to think otherwise. At least not so soon, they have known each other barely for twenty-four hours. But, the god tells himself. They have time.

A lot.

That's also the reason, why he doesn't press for more. Thanatos is sure that Gabriel has a complicated relationship with his father and some he's not ready to share yet. Right now, it doesn't matter anyway. Not when there's the worry about his nephew is so apparent and dominating Gabriel's thoughts. It's obvious, even for him, though Thanatos isn't a mind reader. He can't pick put specific thoughts and dreams out of people's head like his brother can.

He's just good at reading people. Judging their situation by a single look. He has to, sometimes, in his line of work.

And Gabriel is a good soul, despite what he may think about himself.

He lights up the entire enviroment. He bloody cares so much that Thanatos bets Gabriel doesn't need a prayer or an excorsim to get rid of demons. Hells, it would surprise him even demons are even capable of getting close to him.

Thanatos leans back and basks in the light of Gabriel's soul.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can drive if you want," Thanatos offers as they pull up at a motel. It's early morning and Gabriel has been driving the entire night, looking dead on his feet and he really should get some sleep.

"There's no way I'll let you drive my car," Gabriel grumbles as they check in. It might be wasted money since they're only going to stay for a few hours, but losing a few bucks in exchange for a comfortable bed and nice hot shower is going to be worth it. "I know how you pagans drive. Lost too many vehicles to your damned driving style and I want to keep this one, thank you very much."

Thanatos chuckles, but he doesn't argue. Instead he flops down on a chair and stretches his legs. There has to be magic involved that the god hasn't a cramp of something after spending so much time in such a tiny car.

When Gabriel tells him a much, Thanatos answers, "Your company is worth the pain I suffer."

It makes the hunter blush and stutter. Face still red as a tomato, he disappears into the bathroom.

 _How can he say such shit?_ Gabriel thinks as he turns on the water. He groans in relief as hot water hits his back. After the day he just had, this feels like heaven.

At least, he made contact with Thanatos. This is far more than he thought he'd get twenty-four hours ago. The god even seems to be reasonable. Funny and handsome as hell, too. What worries him is what Thanatos is going to want in return. They haven't made any kind of deal yet, but that Thanatos wants to take a look at Jack first worrisome. Not that Gabriel thinks that the god is going to betray them to the Host. Angel's aren't very popular with the pagans. They tend to ignore each other as much as possible.

But if someone like Thanatos can't snap is fingers and produce a solution is just further proof that they're way over their heads with this.

Honestly, Gabriel hopes that Castiel is alright. The most common reason why his so called friends and former clients didn't want to help him, was because they heard that Jack is part angel.

'I don't mess with Nephilim,' Kali had said before she send him away. 'You're on your own with this.'

She didn't want to say why, but given that there are no reliable facts to be found on Nephilim says a lot. No hunter, no creature, no spirit and not even the deities could help him what they should expect from Jack. Who is still a baby, as far as he knows. But in the few times Hannah has been awake, she apparently warned Castiel to ready for anything.

 _I wonder if she ever truly wanted him_ , Gabriel thinks as he turns off the water and dries himself.

Hannah, the human, had been a sweet girl. Funny and with a dry, intelligent wit. As her grace returned the further the pregancy proceeded, Gabriel saw that person vanish. Hannah, the angel, is a practical warrior. It's her duty to look after humanity, which might be the reason why she carried Jack to term in the first place. On God's degree she is supposed to protect them and Jack is his father's son.

Human enough to warrent her protect, no matter if she has maternal feelings for the boy or not.

 _Who cares if he might possess world alterning powers? I refuse to let Jackie grow up in a place, where children are seen as things and not as the beautiful miracle they're_ , Gabriel thinks, lost in thought and steps out of the bathroom.

"Now this is something I could get used to."

"Ah, shit," Gabriel curses. Somehow he has forgotten that Thanatos is still there.

Theorectically is a bad idea to appear before a pagan so vulernable, but Thanatos isn't just anyone. The lore puts him on the same level as Death and Hades. Between that and the deal looming at the horizion there's probably little what Gabriel can hide from him.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest." Thanatos appreciating smile vanishes. "I will keep watch."

For once Gabriel obeys without protesting. He's too worn out to argue and doesn't even care enough to change in the bathroom. Instead he crawls into the only bed in the room and is asleep seconds after his head has hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

Silence settles over the room. The curtains are down shut, but it's unlikey that Gabriel is going to need them. He closes them anyway, because the motel room is facing the parking lot and everyone deserves a bit of privacy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Thanatos looks up just as he takes up his spot again. He has every intention of guarding Gabriel, just in case the angels have already disovered them. Or in case the unlikely event that already have been following Gabriel and are wondering now what kind of power is blocking them out.

At least he doesn't have to worry about Gabriel's dreams, not with his brother materializing in the motel room.

"Hello Dean." Thanatos greets his brother by the name he has come to prefer in the last decades. "Good Morning to you, did you have a pleasant night?"

"Don't even start avoiding the subject," Hypnos growls and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm not blind, so please tell what are you thinking, getting involved with this particular human?"

Hypnos looks ever more like a greek good than his brother does. Thanatos is well aware of his appearence. Artists, worshippers and historians alike have protrayed him as young and gentle. As beautiful boy that lies in his mother's arms with his twin brother.

The truth is that as god of death he always possessed an aura that can only be described as off putting. Everyone feared death. In the past he has been hated by mortals and immortal alike. Dying a violent death, dying on the battlefield is often quick and seen as heroic act. But even in modern times people feared to get old. Feared that they body is failing, notice how it gives out under them.

"Haven't you noticed? Our brothers and sisters are gone. Most of them have been corrupted and these days they're are either dead, gone or have submitted to the rule of the King of Hell," Thanatos tells his twin. He's glad that he still has him. Losing Hypnos, or Dean as he calls himself now, would probably finally push him over the edge.

"I don't know why you are still so bend on doing your duty, Thanatos," Dean argues, but that has been an old discussion between them. "Olympus is gone and exist only in the dreams of our remaining relatives. Which you all have taken to the underworld, I might add."

Many of these siblings had been an afterthought anyway. All had faded sooner or later and now their names are mostly forgotten. Nemesis is rumored to be still alive. Not that Dean cares anyway. Only the three original Oneiri, the dream makers he still grieves. Yet the Middle Ages hadn't been kind to them and in the end Geras, who once ruled over Old Age, had taken their lifeless forms, said his goodbyes and went with Thanatos.

Dean sighs. He had forced himself to start over, after that. Losing siblings that might've been your own children hadn't been easy, but the world had changed and either he did as well or Thanatos will have to take him too.

The sad look in his twin's eyes now is motivation enough to fight that kind of fate. He doesn't have to be happy that Thanatos as taken interest in a mortal, but his brother has always been the more stubborn one. Even the Greek had known, over four thousand years ago, that Thanatos doesn't relinquish his hold on a soul once he claimed it.

"I need him to help him," Thanatos croaks and sinks down on the bed. He watches the mortal and his hand hovers as if he's afraid to touch him. As if he's not used to being able to touch him. "I recognize him, Dean. I lost him, more than once and for the first time we meet on the aboveworld. He summoned me. I have to answer that call, no matter where it might lead me."

Dean hums. He doesn't have much time left. Already he can feel souls waking up too early, because the God of Sleep isn't doing his job properly and with his siblings gone, he has to watch over the Dreaming as well.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sam."

Thanatos glares at his brother. He dislikes that name. Hates it with fierce passion, because unlike Thanatos' second name Letum, is not a new one. It's not a reinvention of himself in order to fit in, though he does us it with mortals sometimes. But they don't know it's origin.

No, the name ' Sam ' is a like a very old brand that has never quite faded. His brother is the only person who is allowed to use that name, but Thanatos' eyes flash anyway. He dislikes the reminder of who he wants was ans since he has been brooding over the past in the last few hours, they light up and on the wall behind them appear the outlines of two black wings.

"Hey, stop it with the light show, alright?" Dean holds up his hands in defeat. "I just wanted to say that you can count on me."

Thanatos nods and Dean vanishes. He makes no sound as he goes. Instead world gets quiet, sleepy. Like a warm sunday morning, where the streets are empty and the neighbours are eating late breakfast with well-behaved kids. It's... nice. Almost like a dream. Gabriel breaths deep and evenly as Thanatos lays down next to him, careful not to touch the mortal. But the god still pretends, for a few moments that things are different. Better.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up to the smell of coffee is one of the best reasons to get out of bed.

"Three sugars please," Gabriel murmurs under his breath, crawling out of bed while he slowly opens his eyes.

Thanatos stands above him, smiling bright and kind as he hands Gabriel his cup, who inhales the steam and realizes that this is the good stuff. He won't question where the god got such good coffee from, it's certainly better than the stuff the motel provides.

"Oh fucking god, did you fly to africa and harvest the coffee beans yourself?" Gabriel moans after he took a first sip. "Or are you spoiling me? One last meal before I go to my inenvitably doom?"

Thanatos grins and shakes his head. He still wears the same clothes from yesterday, but in the light of a new day Gabriel is finally able to comprehend how good looking the god truly is. Tall with lots of muscles hidden beneath the shirt and probably trained like a warrior as well. Since he did his homework, Gabriel has read a lot about all the attempts of people trying to get their loved ones back from the Underworld. All failed, because Thanatos always wins in the long run.

"Let's see what the future brings, but no matter what goes down today, I'm confident that you know better than to stick your head into the sand," Thanatos says and puts a healthy breakfast in front of Gabriel's nose. No idea, where he got that from either, but the hunter isn't going to complain.

"I'm not the fighting type," Gabriel comments as he takes a bite. He moans blissfully, because damn he didn't know toast could taste so well.

Thanatos studies him for a moment, before he says. "There's more than one kind of fight, Gabriel. Though I believe you downplay your skills a lot. You wouldn't have lasted so long in the business if you weren't fast enough to dodge or unable to defend yourself the very last."

Gabriel shrugs. He likes to say he's always been lucky in that regard. Often he pretends that he's smart he enough not bite off more than he can chew, but the truth is that he is pretty damned reckless when it comes down to it. Starting with all the people he slept with, for instance.

His father always said that God has to be watching out for Gabriel.

The memory makes him scoff, but all thoughts about his foster father are blown away, when Thanatos is fucking smiling at him. Grinning so bright that he could replace the sun. Gabriel swallows thickly. The god is a good mood and that sight alone makes him want to climb him like a tree. Not to mention that they're bantering over breakfast for some reason, while Gabriel inhales the food.

"Do you want something?" he asks and points at the last bagel.

It doesn't matter he has already eaten three of them, they taste just so fucking good that Gabriel isn't going to miss that opportunity. Besides he had other worries than eating and sleeping in the last weeks.

"All yours," Thanatos says. "I don't eat often, besides that breakfast is yours."

Gabriel cackles. "Awesome."

 

* * *

 

 

"Don't you have better things to do?" Gabriel wants to know once they are in the car again.

It's a little difficult to see this as a regular job. Even the deal looming at the horizon, his worries about Castiel and Jack had been forgotten for a few moment. This has more of a road trip, two friends cruising through the rural parts of the country. Taking the scenic route and stopping for ridicilous tourist attractions and good food.

"Until our deal is made I'm all yours. You summoned me and that magic still keeps me here," Thanatos explains. "You don't have to worry about zombies rising from their graves, because souls are unable to pass on."

"So that story is true?" There's a part of Gabriel that is hibbling like small child in a candy store. He always liked stories and tales of adventures. More than once he told his own to friends in his favourite bar and it always made him happpy tp turn a simple case into most outragous tale.

Thanatos frowns and sighs.

"Unfortunately. One of the few accounts of history that are true for once." His face darkens at the thought of Sisphos trickery. "But trust me, that man still suffers from Hades personal care. No matter what patheon you believe in, fucking with the natural order will earn you the wrath of every death deity you can find on google. Not to mention those humanity has forgotten, but are still around and very powerful."

Gabriel gulps.

He doesn't know what that means for him, but he has read about those who went to Thanatos in order to bring back a loved one. The greek god is said to be wrathful and without mercy in those cases. There's a reason, why people rather made crossroad deals, because bringing the dead back to life is one of the few things pagans refuse to do.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gabriel, it's good to see you." Castiel's voice sounds as if he has gurgled gravel, like always. He's standing in the door and despite his words he looks suspicious.

His brother could've been just as well expecting the police, an excorcist or the president.

"Cassie, my dearest brother! Can't I get a hug?" Gabriel exclaims loudly and spreads his arms. At Castiel's exparted expression he just wiggles his eyebrows and finally his little brother relents.

Tigther than originally intended they cling to each other and Gabriel buries his face in Castiel's shoulder.

"I missed you," he murmurs and aches with how true it is.

Sometimes Jimmy wondered how two siblings can be so different from each other, Castiel often seeming as the more mature and the more reasonable one. Only at first glance of course. In the past Gabriel has been accused of corrupting his little brother with his bad behavior, but the truth was that Castiel has plenty of recklessness inside him own his own. He's stubborn too, once an idea got into his head there's little what can dissuade him. One reason why he didn't chase Hannah away perhaps, when she came to him one day after weeks of radio silence and having disappeared into the night. Another man, no matter how good his soul, might have faltered at hiding and raising a child that's only half human.

"You have been gone for so long. Where have you been?" Castiel growls, displeased as he pulls away. "It's been three months, Gabriel. Three months since we last saw you in person. And a phone call once a forenight doesn't count as staying in contact."

"I might've found a solution to get the angels of our backs." His thumb points at Thanatos, who's politely keeping back. Out of human earshot, where they parked the car.

Gabriel still marvels at how resourceful Castiel can be. He still doesn't know where he got hold of an ancient bunker that's been built by some secret society that defends the world against the supernatural. He's only been here once before, not wanting to alert the angel on Hannah's trail by coming by too often, but he has too admit it's the perfect place for Jack to grow up in. That his nephew will never be normal is something of a given, but here he can live in as much peace and savety as possible.

"Who is that?" Castiel's blue eyes fixate on Thanatos and Gabriel can practically see how his brother goes into warrior mode. They have both been trained how to fight and how to defend themselves. Gabriel always preferred the self-defense classes he took in secret, yet even he can be nothing but grateful for the lessons they got from good old John Winchester.

Honestly, the man was a bastard, whose name invokes fear into monsters just by speaking it, but that's understandable given the fact that John Winchester has so far outlived them all. People always say hunters don't get old, but rumors have it that old Winchester passed the nintey year mark a while ago and is now heading towards the three digits.

"Someone who can help us," Gabriel finally says. He crings at thought of telling Castiel who and what exactly he brought with him. Maybe it's a little stupid of him, but Thanatos doesn't kill. Thanatos only reaps those, whose souls are due and even the Host respects his authority.

"A name, Gabriel."

His brother glowers. Gabriel flinches.

Ever since Jack has been born Castiel became more careful. Protective.

With a sigh Gabriel gives his travel companion a sign and Thanatos walks up to them. He almost looks like just another person he picked up on his travels. Just another client, who dabbles in oddities and obscure knowledge. It's not the first time Gabriel brings a stranger along. Usually he doesn't tell his little brother who or what they are. Castiel has aways been stoic about that as long as they behave themselves.

Since Jack that's become different. Since Jack Castiel has gotten ruthless and seriously dug up some of the old lessons he got from John Winchester. Gabriel is pretty sure if the old man had a phone, even if it's just a landline, Castiel would've asked for a refresher. Unfortunately Old Winchester is hard to get hold off. That guy has various post depoists or other people, who take messages for him. But he's not someone Gabriel would let into the vicinity of small children.

John Winchester has fought the good fight a little too long.

The greek god reminds Gabriel of Old Winchester a little. Stubborn, resourceful and probably pretty damned hard to kill. Though the deity is a thousand times more social than Old Winchester is. More human too. Or at least more approchable, from what Gabriel learned during their brief time together.

"I've the feeling you're talking about me," the god says, when he has finally reached them. He has his hands buried in the pokets of his jeans. He looks ... relaxed, tries to be nonethreatening.

It almost works, even on Gabriel.

"I'm careful when it comes to the safety of my family," Castiel insists.

He looks like as if a single gesture could turn him into a fury. One word and an army will drop out of the sky to defend Jack from the hordes of evil.

"Understandable." Thanatos smiles and a shudder runs over Gabriel's spine. In the light of a new day, in the light of being reunited with Castiel he questions if he did the right thing.

Deal with pagan gods rarely end well and Thanatos is ancient. A harbringer of death, though sources say he's firm and gentle. A peaceful one, whose wrath is rarely invoked. One bad sign that Gabriel has been ignoring in the face of having finally found a friendly hear in his plight, is that Thanatos hasn't mentioned his price yet.

Demons with their crossroad deals are easy. They prey on the weak, on the weary-hearted.

But what could someone like Thanatos possibly want?

Castiel interrupts his thoughts by saying, "May I have your full name before I invite you into my home?"

Thanatos smiles, probably appreciating Castiel's firm resolution not to open the wards for just anyone.

"Thanatos, son of Nyx and Erebos, god of death and co-ruler of the underworld. I have been summoned in order to help you with your son, Jack."

 

* * *

 

 

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

Castiel is obviously displeased with him and his icy glare says enough. He's just too polite to do it front of Thanatos, who thankfully agreed to various tests and some harmless binding words to honor the guest right. Jack is nowhere to be seen. Gabriel suspects he's with his mother right now. Hannah might be in trance in order to hide her son, but as far as he's aware she can still communicate with her son. Telepathy most likey. No liberary has ever truly said what makes angels so different, only how to ward against them and what means to use if you don't wish to consent as vessel.

These are very old practices. Angels have been around for some time, but only visit Earth once or twice every decade. Praying, the hunter journals say, can help. But it's never good to get them involved. Many rather die than ask an angel for help, who may demand something unpleasant in return afterwards. With the inventions of the last century humanity might figure out what angels are made off, other than celestial intent. But hunters have often bigger stuff to handle and so far Hannah hasn't been forthcoming regarding Gabriel's questions.

"I hate to break it to you, little bro, but we need to do something," Gabriel says and folds his arms over his chest. "I haven't seen her yet, but how is Hannah? Let me guess, awful. Maintining such wards twentyfour-seven ain't easy, especially for an angel cut off from the host."

Castiel grimaces before he relents.

"She's wasting away." He looks downcast and of course he holds himself responsible for Hannah's situation. Neither of them had exactly planned for Jack to happen. Hadn't even know it's possible.

For Hannah had never met one herself. The bible isn't an accurate history account and the hordes of grigori who fell and sires children with humans had been in truth only a handful.

"Exactly. And with this guy we have at least the chance that we won't get screwed over without having to give Jack to the Host. It's not like as if we know what's waiting for us once he gets older." Gabriel watches Castiel struggle with the arguments he's bringing forth. Their foster father always claimed that Cassie was the more reasonable once, but those who think so have never seen him defend his family. Among his many strange acquaintances Castiel earned the reputation that he's one not to be trifled with.

Not since he challenged a Kitsune to drinking contest and won.

"Can we trust Thanatos?" Castiel wants to know. He throws a glance at the god, who is rummaging in the kitchen to make himself coffee.

Gabriel has learned that Thanatos is a coffee junkie. He will drink in any form, any given time. His brother Hypnos being largely at fault for that, because his twin is the only one who is able to influence his powers.

"We can trust him to honor his word. I did my research, bro. If he can't or won't help us, he will not run to the angels either. He can be bastard sometimes, but that's his job."

"He's still a god of death, Gabriel. You don't know what he might want in return."

Gabriel hums in agreement, but he still argues, "Let's hear us what he has to say. Since he has no soul to reap in this family, there's no rush to make a desicion."

Though Gabriel suspects that it's better for Hannah if they hurry. Their angel is not that high on the food chain, only presistent and willing to sacrifice herself and her grace to keep her family safe. He has never asked if she still loved him after she got her grace back, for it has to change you, remembering thousands of years that include the evolution of humanity from mud monkeys to some semblance of higher brain function.

A while ago Castiel would've thrown him out for suggesting it. It speaks for itself that he lets a pagan god into the bunker.

"Fine," Castiel relents. His eyes twitch to the hallway, where Jack has to be hidden. "I will hear him out, but Gabriel, I will not risk Jack in any way or form."

"Of course, bro. Wouldn't ask you to," Gabriel says and pats his brother on his back.

Castiel looks put off that Thanatos has made himself home in the bunker's kitchen. When they get back, he's sitting on a chair and is stretching his legs out. Almost as if he's glad to finally out of Gabriel's tiny car. The gesture is so damned casual that is does something funny to Gabriel's stomach. But he doesn't really notice it, since he almost falls over the long legs of the greek god. Undoubtly he knows that they have been talking about him and Gabriel has witnessed a fraction of Thanatos powers. If he wanted, he could easily have listened in on their conversation.

"Have you come to an agreement?" Thanatos asks. He looks understanding and careful, aware that he's treating into potential dangerous territory, since you never know what Nephilim will do when you bring harm to their parents. "For I'll have insist on meeting the child before I can give you a definite answer."

Gabriel left it to his brother to decide. He had done all he could and in the end he will insist on paying the price himself. Castiel is a parent, most times a single father more than he's not and his life farer from normal more than ever. That's probably his fault. He had been the person, who brought the amnesiac Hannah to his brother, because he didn't know what to do with her.

It had always been him, who followed strange rumors, who liked oddities, obscure stories and got along with weird people. It drove Father Jimmy to distraction sometimes. Today Gabriel admits he brought these people home with him sometimes, just to see how far his foster father's love for God would go.

Turned out that Jimmy Novak's kindess towards strangers in help was greater than that what he showed his own son.

Not that Gabriel cared, not anymore. He is way beyond this today, but reminiscing about his childhood only reinforces his resolve to give Castiel and Jack a chance at least. They both deserved it.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack is a bright bubble of sunshine. At currently ten months old he's able to sit and swaddle across the room, thought he still moves forwards by crawling everywhere since it's a lot of faster. Gabriel can't help but grin, when Jack squeals and stretches out his tiny arms to be picked up. Incomprehensible babbling follows accompanied by shrieking as Gabriel throws his nephew into the air.

"You're spoiling him," Castiel says, who just picked up Jack from his room. Yet he seems to be content to hand of his son for someone else for a while.

"Ah, come on," Gabriel complains and throws Jack again. "He loves it."

"That's quite normal, given his race," Thanatos says. "He's always going to love heights. "

So far he has been keeping back politely. Now he steps forward to get a better look at the baby in question.

"Is that true?" Castiel wants to know and forgets his caution at the prospect at getting any real advice on how to handle a supernatural baby. "I noticed that he's doing everything a little earlier than he should, but that so far the only thing out of the ordinary I observed."

Thanatos nods and holds out a hand to Jack. The boy immediately grabs a finger, completely unafraid and starts gnawing. Gabriel, who is still holding his nephew, wonders if Jack knows what Thanatos is. What he represents. Unlike demons, who can't make deals with children and have extreme trouble involving children in them unless they're bringing them back to life, pagans have no such qualms.

For demons emboy sin and pagans act out of believe or an aspect they respresent.

The god of non-violent death looks at Jack for a long time before he adresses Castiel, "I'm suprised how small your son is. Usually Nephilim come into the world half grown, always killing their mother in the act. It's been theorized it's because they know on instinct that they must be ready to defend themselves. It's curious that Jack sticks to this form. I suspect it's a unconscious reaction, because he feels save with you."

Castiel is not the only one who looks at Thanatos with horror in their eyes. Gabriel's expression mirror that of his brother.

"Are you saying this might change, whenever he happens to be in danger?"

Thanatos nods to Castiel's question. "I can sense his power, it's definitely there and waiting to unfold. When or how that happens, can not be determinted."

Gabriel sees how worried his brother becomes as Thanatos reaches out for Jack, who doesn't think twice to crawl into the arms of the god. As far as he remembers, this sight is a bit unuausal. While Jack is a precious, adorable baby with the only fault of liking sweet stuff far too much, he doesn't like it to be touched by strangers. At least not, as long as Castiel or Gabriel aren't around and the three between Gabriel and Thanatos have been cause for epic temper tantrums in the past before.

There seems to be something interesting to Thanatos and Gabriel can't say if it's because of the gods nature, his powers or his personality. At least it doesn't disturb Thanatos the lightest that Jack has taken such a likening to him.

"Will he be in danger?" Castiel asks. "Not just from the Host, I mean. The main reason why they have left us alone so far, is because Jack isn't been doing anything that requires intervention, but I suspect that they're watching us."

"Oh, they are definitely watching. I sensed a sentry on the way here, but that doesn't have to worry you. Angels like to keep an eye out on such situations and that they're willing to wait is good for you," Thanatos says and runs a finger over Jack's forhead. "On the other hand, it will give them time to prepare for when they think they have to act and when that happens, it's going to be fast."

Thanatos hands Jack back to his father, who snuggles close to Castiel chest. The man in questions curls his arms possessively around his son, afraid that an angel might appear out of thin air and take Jack away. Sad thing is that Gabriel knows that the Host is capable of doing just that. Hell, if the lore is right, the Host can easily alter their memories and they will not even remember his exitence.

"It something ... anything we can do?" Castiel croaks. He knows he can't hide in this bunker forever.

Thanatos has the decency not the lie to them.

"The dangers of bringing an Nephilim into the world is simple: no one can tell what they will do. You have the advantage that the angelic part comes from the mother, it gives you theorectically a bit leverage. Yet ... Jack can grow up normally, far away from hunting and the supernatural and awaken his powers during a simple car accident. Or he could hit his teenage years and the experience could bring forth some cool superpowers, just because your son decided he wants to be like the superhero he saw in a movie."

Since Jack is wiggling and complaining, Castiel puts his son down. He only sighs, when he hurries of to crawl over to the living and attempts to climb the sofa.

"I see the problem," Castiel murmurs.

Gabriel's heart clenches. He wanted to help his brother, not send him into a spiral of depression, because Cas thinks that giving Jack away is inenvitable.

"Well, there have been Nephilim who were rather successful with their life. The bible only provides the bad examples," Thanatos explains while keeping his eyes on Jack.

"Oh, do tell," Gabriel finally joins in.

Thanatos shrugs. "A few of those who survive, lived an unremarkable live. Mainly, because the human parent in question denied anything and told their children that there's nothing wrong with them. The Nephilim adjusted accordingly, since they believed it to be true."

"And the others?" Gabriel knows his little brother well enough to know that he doesn't like to lie to people.

If Castiel is anything, then he's honest and is brought him into trouble before.

"Alexander, the Great. Buddha, Michaelangelo, Christopher Columbus," Thanatos lists up. "Not sure about Jesus, he was too well protected by the Host for any of us to get close to figure it out."

Gabriel's eyebrows are somewhere at his hairline and his mind is going into overdrive. There's an obvious pattern and it's worrying. All the people Thanatos mentioned had groundbreaking ideas or lasting effects on humanity. Their actions had consequences that lasted thousands of years and with the rumor that all nephilim go insane sooner or later, he can't help but wonder if the Host is actually right in being careful.

Not that he doesn't love Jack, but Gabriel knows what even a single angel is capable of. They can travel through time, for fucks shake. Erease memories and make new ones. Walk through dreams, alter reality and excorise demons with a thought. They fly through hell, if all tales Gabriel's has heard a correct and most creatures he comes across are wary of the Host. For good reason, they always say.

And Gabriel gets why. He does and the thought is horrifying.

If you can be anything in the world, do anything you want and there's no one who can stop you, ... what do you do? Gabriel wonders. It's mind boggling. He remembers how Hannah told them random stories about the dinosauriers. About star constellations she helped to put up in the sky. About watching humanity evolve.

He never quite listened, when she got into the mood. Never cared about the differences and the similarities between animals with intelligence and humanity.

But he knows that all her actions are controlled or at least influenced by God and his will one way or another.

 _You have a free will, Gabriel_ , Hannah once told him as she cradled her swollen belly. _Angels don't and I think it's good that way._

Back then Gabriel had been irritated. Angry. He had been afraid what it would mean for the baby. He had gone looking for a solution, because he didn't want anyone Jack to tell what to do he didn't want to. He wanted the kid to be free to chose whatever he wanted, yet it might not be entirely wise to let that happen exactly this way.

Gabriel looks at Thanatos, hoping that the god will know what to do. He never actually thought so far that Jack could be dangerous and now he doesn't like the knowledge he definitely is. That he might be.

"He could invent the wrap drive, just because he has seen too much Star Trek," Gabriel whispers to himself. He sits down on a nearby chair and watches his innocent little nephew, who found a week old cracker and is happily munching it down. "I can see why the Host might think us apes not ready for that."

Castiel doesn't seem to have grapsed the situation yet, because he snatches up his son and disappears with him. Probably to make him dinner and hold him tight. Since Gabriel can't help him come to terms with the defeating news Thanatos has given them, he leaves his brother alone. He tells himself that he only imagined the tears in Castiel's eyes. For he knows, where they are coming from. Jimmy Novak believed in God, in the bible and in the word. He tried to be a good man, but he didn't exactly instill much faith into his children. Too many empty words on Sundays that never actually helped anyone.

"Can you even help us?" Gabriel accuses Thanatos. He wants to cry. He wants to scream, but he hasn't the engery to do so. "Why are you even here, when you all you do is take away the precious time we have with Jack."

Thanatos carefully treads closer and puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulders. Gone is the lighthearted banter and all those of how handsome the god looked ravishing as he sprawled in the passenger seat.

"I said the danger lays in not knowing how Jack will react, when faced with danger and distress. I never said that there's no way to help him."

Gabriel's head comes up so fast he probably pulls a muscle. He stares into Thanatos brown deep eyes with a tiny flicker of hope.

"How?" He croaks. "How? Tell me how? If there is a way to salvage this, I need to do it. I brought Hannah to Cas, I made sure they spend time together and I was the one who encouraged them, when they thought Hannah was pregnant."

Thanatos only looks at Gabriel, his hand still resting on his shoulder.

The hunter pleads, "Please, Thanatos. I cannot break my little brother's heart like this."

"The problem with Nephilim is that they make their own destiny. They find a way to make their wishes become reality, in a way they can believe it to be to true. It's like they are crafting their own dreams and don't care that the world has to change in order for it to happen," Thanatos says. "They use their power until it runs out and until that moment they nearly immortal and almost virtually indestrucable."

Anticipation rises in Gabriel's chest. Whatever comes next, Thanatos has been planning this. Has been aware of this the entire time, if he judges the words of the god correctly.

"Yeah, and...?"

"What a Nephilim doesn't have is a natural lifespan. They don't die in the way you do. They fade out of existence, leaving nothing behind to save or to remember. Their souls don't go to Heaven or to Hell." Thanato withdraws his hand and Gabriel feels cold. "The only way to help Jack in the long run, is if we give him _your_ death."

 

* * *

 

 

"Am I going to die?"

Gabriel has fleed the bunker. He couldn't stand Castiel's hovering, which is quite normal for whenever his brother returns from his adventures. Usually he likes being pampered, demanded special pancakes for luch, sweets for breakfeast and some cheesy movie in the evening. Yet right now he can't look at Cassie. He can barely look at Jack and it kills him to hide his emotions like this, but he doesn't want to burden Castiel with the news either.

So he's sitting under a tree, slightly shivering because forgot to bring his jacket and watches the stars.

It's not a surprise that Thanatos joins him after a while. Gabriel suspects the god has known the entire time, where Gabriel hid himself but wished to give him some privacy. Yet the last hours only brought more questions instead of comfort.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Thanatos answers and leans against the tree. Gabriel suspects the god throws some magic into the air, because the next moment he doesn't feel as cold anymore. At least not from the outside. The numb feeling in his stomach has yet to go away. "The ritual is called the Seeds of Persephone. It's ... an exchange. You give Jack your lifespan. It will allow him to live decades before his powers will even begin to manifest. What he makes of that time is entirely up to him, though."

That ... actually doesn't sound so bad. It's the right amount of trickery Gabriel hoped for, when he summoned Thanatos. It's not cheating, per se. They only would meddle with the details a little.

But as happy it makes him for Jack, he can't help but ask: "What about me? What happens to me? Am I going to be the sleeping beauty in this story?"

Thanatos mouths twitches. He looks amused.

"You're not Snow White material," the god jokes. "Given your size you should be one of the dwarves."

"Ha. Ha. Very ha." Gabriel comments, voice as dry as possible. Yet he's still glad that Thanatos isn't treating him with kid gloves. He knew what he'd get into. "But seriously, what's gonna happen to me? Want to spare Cas as much pain as possible."

"Are you aware of Persephone's story?" Thanatos tries to evade.

Gabriel nods. When looking up Thanatos, he spend a lot of time researching the rest of the greek pantheon in general. Those associated with Hades especially.

"We will be using a similiar ritual. You will belong to the Underworld and you will be bound to me," Thanatos continues. "Though the time frame is a bit more flexiable than Persephone's. You can come and go as you want."

It's almost too good to be true and Gabriel suspects that Thanatos only wishes to soften the blow. And it's working. He can come and visit Cas. He can drop by and see Jack grow up.

"That's not everything, isn't it?" He wants to know. "You ain't getting anything out of this."

Thanatos looks at Gabriel, really looks at him for a few minutes. The hunter fidges under the scrunity of the god.

"I admit that I'm more lenient than usual, but that has more to do with Jack than with you. The world is not kind to Nephilim and I have great hopes to give him a decent life at least, even if it's won't always be easy." Thanatos rubs his forehead and if Gabriel had to place his expression, he'd say the god feels guilty. "And yes, it's not everything. There are rules how, why and more importantly who is allowed to leave the underworld and you will have to abide them. It will change you, but in a way you think of it as a job offer."

... a job offer.

Gabriel' mind is reeling. It's not the first time someone offered him such a thing. He has been offered money, fame, women, sex, magic and many, many fancy items over the years. Some favors he kept, some payments he accepted, but he always made sure not to tie himself to a power permantly. He gets restless just thinking about it.

A part of him wants to tell Thanatos to go fuck himself. That part is confident that they're going to figure out the things with Jack. That they will just make it up along the way.

Another part, the part that's always been calculating and cautious, the part that is the reason why he always made it out alive during the jobs he tool, screams that they are way over their heads with this. For they can't control Jack, when it comes down to it. They can't stop a temper trantrum, can't stop him when he maybe teleports them to HongKong on accident.

"Damned," Gabriel curses. "You want me to become a reaper?"

"More or less, yeah." Thanatos nods. "Truth is that we are seriously understaffed and I know you able to talk yourself out of anykind of situation you get yourself in. Kali recommneded your professionalism, when we spoke."

"To me she was a prickly little bitch," Gabriel grouses. They didn't exactly part as friends, though Gabriel may admit that Kali has probably better things to do than worry about a single mortal given how many worshippers she has.

"I don't like her either, but she a peer I can respect and well known for her no-nonsense attidute. Besides I can get, why she doesn't want to deal with a Nephilim, she is simply not familiar with their powers."

"But you are?" Gabriel can't help but ask.

Thanatos shrugs.

"I have history with them and once you dealt with them once, the other gods were eager to send them in my direction. It helped that I was the god of non-violent death for thousands of years until Ker vanished last century or so. The other gods always hoped the Nephilim would go quietly, if I was the one informing them they would have to come with me."

"Did they?" It's a little difficult to comprehend that people this powerful simply surrendered.

Yet Thanatos doesn't seem to think so. He answers, "Like most people they were glad to have someone at their side in their final moments."

"Makes sense, I guess." Gabriel can't imagine that the Nephilim had loved ones, who were there for them during their mortal lives. The text concerning the offspring of Angels and Humans are pretty gruesome.

Frankly it's a surprise that there were still Angels around going so far to sire a child after all that happened.

When Gabriel tells Thantos his thoughts, the god gets into a contemplative mood.

"Oh that's easy. The Host keeps a pretty tight reign on its warriors, so most Angels don't know a lot about the pleasant aspects of life. It happens that they get into touch with humanity during one of their missions and then begin to bask in what they have missed out to far," Thanatos explains. "Michael never quite managed to establish a steady work-life balance, but given the dangers of a Host running havoc, I can understand why."

"I see you're well informed," Gabriel snarks.

He'd be lying if he said that the entire subject doesn't interest him. Thanatos is surpringly considerate, kind and probably full of stories as well. That aspect wants to make Gabriel dig his teeth into the god and never let go. Weren't it for the bloody situation he's in, he'd have proposed to climb the pagan the moment they met.

The more time he spends in Thanatos' presence the more distracting it is. Gabriel just wished they had met under different circumstances.

Just as he hears Thanatos mumble how he got to meet a lot of interesting people throughout history, Gabriel realizes that he has to solve a very important question first.

"Can I have sex, once this is done?" He wants to know. For he hasn't grasped the entire concept yet, but if he ends up like Thanatos and can't go after his favourite pasttime he will make the god's existence miserable. "I have seen you eat food, so I assume that's not gonna be an issue, but I will tell if I have to live celibate for the rest of my unnatural life, we have problem, mister."

Thanatos has the nerve to laugh and Gabriel tries not to think about how beautiful the sound is. It shouldn't be possible for someone, who has waded through seas of blood to look so _human._ He worked with a lot of pagans before. A lot of monsters. Some were awful people and would never be something Father Novak would've called _a good man._ Most had horrible taste, were interested in sex and fucking and booze. More than Gabriel's little human body could ever handle, but he always managed to figure out which ones he is able to trust. Simply by watching them _move_.

The god in front of him doesn't have to mimic human behavior. He _knows._ Some gestures, some tonations in the voice are just unable to fake.

It makes the situation just more difficult, because what is Gabriel supposed to do when he can't properly hate the guy?

Finally Thanatos takes pity on him. He says, "You can have as much sex as you want, Gabriel. But I' will have to tell you that you're going to have a certain effect on people. Humans can be dumb as bricks, yet on occasion they will sense that you're ... different."

"So I'd be no longer human," Gabriel says. He wonders what his father would say to all of this. Father Novak always tried to extend the word of god words monsters and creatures as well. There had been a particular vampire, who opened up to the Lord's faith far more than Gabriel ever had.

Much to his father's disappoinment, for Jimmy Novak couldn't understand how monster could believe in the bible, but not his own son.

"No longer **alive**. That's a difference. Humanity tends to fuck everything as long as still moves. But having sex with dead people? That's an instinct they can't switch off," Thanatos corrects him. After a moment of consideration he adds, "Some of those who live in the underworld have loved mortals before, but it's literally the case of falling in love with death. None of those we chose to love after crossing the treshhold tend to live long. I have had lovers, who committed suicide way before their time just in order to be with me."

Gabriel wants to say it's fucked up. That it's insane. The truth is that he knows this already, he has done the job long enough to know that people do stupid things for love. What he can't wrap around his head is that he could be the _cause_ for such stupid behavior.

"Fuck," Gabriel mumbles. He wraps the arms around his knees and stares at the soft green grass. Will he ever be able to enjoy such mudane things again? Not that he is the type, who is happy with being trapped in a lonely hut somewhere deep in the mountains. He prefers people, no matter how dangerous and shady they might be, but he can't imagine that the Underworld is a pleasant place.

"I know it's not an easy desicion to make," Thanatos says and puts his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He's careful, watching not to overstep some boundary. "If you require time to consider your desicion, I will glady give it you. The ritual won't take hold if you're unwilling."

"Well, I got my family into this mess. It's just fair that I shoulder the responsibility for once."

Gabriel can't say if Thanatos has ever touched him before. As friendly as the god appeared, he always kept his distance so far. Now the hand on his shoulder his heavy, weighting him down. It's almost too much, like as if he's carrying a weight he knows that is too heavy for him. Yet Gabriel refuses to pull away. A part of him even wants to lean into the touch. Thanatos has been nothing if not supportive to his cause and maybe Gabriel wouldn't feel so bloody lonely anymore after nearly a year of little to no close contact, because his former friends shied away from being associated with a Nephilim. Even if it's just through his uncle.

 _'If family starts fucking around with these feathery bastards you're on your own,'_ had been Loki's last words to him.

Before he fucked off, leaving a kindred spirit and friend behind. Well, perhaps the friendship has always been a bit one-sided, given the age difference. But they had always been honest with each other after they met over their frightening familiar features. Loki once suggested that Gabriel maybe a mortal descendant.

 _So much for thinking that this meant something to him,_ Gabriel thinks and lets his chin rest on his knees.

How many of his so called 'friends' truly meant their words when they vowed blood debts and returning the favor one day? In the last year very few of them had come forth and Gabriel will remember those faces. The few who _tried_ to help at least. The rest firmly stayed away, to the point where they didn't even open their doors for him.

 _I'm an idiot for caring so much,_ Gabriel berates himself and blames Father Novak for the mess. Perhaps some lesson had stuck despite his best efforts to avoid the bible talk.

Torn between running back to his small family and slamming the door into Thanatos face and throwing himself into the arms of the god for comfort, Gabriel turns his neck. He looks at him and searches for the dark eyes hidden beneath the strands of Thanatos' hair.

"Is it lonely down there?" Gabriel asks. He imagines it is. What business could've dead people with the gods or the living once they passed over the treshold? All the troublesome cases are the ones the hunters have to take care off.

"Sometimes. But the work itself is satisfying. There's a sense of peace that you can't find anywhere else." Thanatos pulls his hand away, because he notice that Gabriel is getting cold. "Unfortunately I can't give you a trail run. It will be up to you what you're going to decide in the end."

Thanatos gets up and once he's standing upright he seems to tower above Gabriel like Yaggsdril itself. Tall and eternal. Unmoving. As Thanatos starts moving, intend leave Gabriel alone with his thoughts, a feeling of loss rises in his chest. Gabriel watches Thanatos retreating back and suddenly he can't stand the thought of another person walking away from him.

"Wait!" Gabriel jumps to his feet.

He manages to catch up and Thanatos can't hide his surprised expression as Gabriel tugs at his sleeve.

Gabriel croaks, "Please don't go. You're the only one who hasn't so far. I ... I can't _deal_ with this any longer. What use is it to ponder the meaninglessnesss of life, when I have made my desicion already. I might be afraid what will happen once I agree, but I know there's no alternative. I'm not the risky type, so I'm not gonna start with Jack."

Thanatos hums under his breath and runs his fingers trough Gabriel's hair. This close their height difference becomes more apprarent then ever. Gabriel is staring directly at the broad chest and he swallows dry, when he finally looks up into Thanatos' serious expression.

"You risked something by summoning me," the god whispers and Gabriel can feel how raw power runs through him, down his spine and his legs, making him weak in the knees.

"Yeah. Perhaps I did." Gabriel's heart hammers against his chest, when Thanatos leans down and never breaks eye-contact until his mouth is hovering above his.

The breath touching his skin is cold and Gabriel is surprised that the god even has one. Yet when his hands come up to bury themselves into Thanatos' shirt, there's a slow and steady pulse. It runs through them and it despite the weird, cold feeling it's enough to draw a soft moan from Gabriel's lips. With another person he would be suffering from scorching heat and choking desire. Yet as Thanatos claims his lips, Gabriel feels vulnerable and helpless instead. It's not _bad,_ Gabriel quickly learns that Thanatos truly knows what to do with that tongue of his, but the kiss is certainly different than anything else he had the pleasure of trying out before.

They part and Gabriel is panting, breathless as if he had just run for his life for half an hour. Maybe it's not so far off. Who knows if Thanatos actually _needs_ to breath.

Unable to say something, he stares at the god. The fingers brush over his cheek and Thanatos says, "Go and be with your family. I will return in three weeks."

"You will have an answer by then." Gabriel's lips tremble and he has to run his hands up and down his arms in order to get warm again.

"I'm fairly confident that I already know what you going to tell me, Gabriel." Thanatos sends him a pityful look. "You are not that unpredictable."

The god leaves without saying goodbye. Gabriel watches him disappearing between the trees. He remains there for a long time before he finally heads inside.

The cold that Thanatos has been constantly emitting, stays long after he has has left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End of Part One, because I didn't finish the story in time. So, there's more and the series will continue. Feel free to speculate about the hints I left throughout the fic.


End file.
